kingdom_of_valcorefandomcom-20200214-history
(Role-Play) Siring of Isabella and Aleena Valcore
Participants from the kingdom ShadowValcore,IsabellaValcore,AleenaVlcore Sireing of Isabella and Aleena Valcore 'ShadowValcore: -Shadow stood in a beautiful gown before a pool of blood waiting for her daughters to enter the huge hall she had sent from them to be woken by servants of the house and changed into their new gowns that were for this days celebration. The girls entered the room looking a bit confused being allowed into a part of he home they had never been allowed into before and first thing they see is their Adopted Mother standing there.-Greetings, tonight I summon you both the a sacred part of our home a place that you have never been allowed to enter before and will never be ban from again. Tonight you girls will surrender your human lives and start a new one as blood with us all. I ask you both to enter and stand before me." -she said in a regal and Strict voice-' IzzyDaPada: -Isabella would let out a groan as she was to awake from her sleep. Being the one to find time to sleep, of courseee. The servents were sent by her Adopted MOther, then they rushed her into the beautiful purple gown she was to be dressed in. Something about the dress seemed different then what she came from. Simple clothing and shoes. But when she was saved by the Queen of the castle, everything changed for her, and her twin sister from them. She wasn't sure what to expect when they gently nudged her towards the door. Her golden eyes would narrow at the servants, she had picked at them countless times. None so much told her the secret they were holding. Upon entering with her twin sister at her side. The gentle, soft but frim regal voice rang out about what was to happen.- ~Greetings, tonight I summon you both the a sacred part of our home a place that you have never been allowed to enter before and will never be ban from again. Tonight you girls will surrender your human lives and start a new one as blood with us all. I ask you both to enter and stand before me.~ As she looked to her twin sister, she reached out for her twin's hand, and walked forward. Not sure what to expect. When she reached the circle herself, she took her spot and gave her Adopted mother a soft but warm smile, and a nod of her head. SyntheticSanity: -Aleena nodded to the servants as they came to wake her up, since she was not fully asleep. She yawned and proceeded to her closet and changed into the dress her adopted mother had given her and her twin previously. Her dress was a lovely black color, very elegant and beautiful. Very confused she followed the servants with her twin into a room that she knew she was forbidden from entering. Her heart raced as she stepped through the door with her twin and heard what her adopted mother had to say. She gulped and took her twin's hand, walking toward the pool of blood. She looked down at it and saw her reflection. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit as her glance lingered a little too long. She looked over to her twin and then up at their adopted mother and said nothing. She gripped her twin's hand a little as she waited silently.- ShadowValcore: -As her daughters came before her she looked them up and down then she smiled brightly her fangs showing. It had been many years since she had found the girls and brought them into their home. They grew up knowing the secrets waiting for their time when they would be given the right to join them. She would look both girls in the eye then speak- " Aleena and Isabella are you ready to become Vampires of the Valcore bloodline and stand by us through thick and thin to never give up on your family no matter how dark things may get and to Cherish he gift that has been given to you? This is your choice and if is only yours do you Accept?" IzzyDaPada: -She looked her Adopted mother over when she spoke. Give up mortality, for a life of not aging. To stand by a family through the gods knows what? Isabella had a flash of her biological family..The look on their face would ring a bell. But where were they no, gone long gone and dead. By their own decisions made in their life time. As Shadow spoke to both her, and her twin, asking if we accept the name, the responsabilities even if she didn't speak all that came with becoming the creatures that lurked in the dark. Isabella didn't see another path layed out for her. No one rushing up to the last minute "marrige" saying they object. With a smile, Isabella gave a nod of her head, tightly holding her twin's hand.- "I am ready to stand firm next to this strong family. I accept and willingly take the gift that is to be bestowed upon me. And cherish it with all of my being." -Her golden eyes sparkled as she sayed the uncited words. But that vow she made, would rest on her chest heavily, but she would hold that vow close as if it was her last dying wish.- SyntheticSanity: -Aleena's face was impassive, it could not be read. She took all of what her adopted mother asked in. Would she be able to give up her human life to be...a vampire? Her head spun, visions of what she could remember of her biological family came to her in a flood. She thought of what all she would miss...and surprisingly that list was relatively small. Her and her twin had been living with their adopted family for years now. They have shown her nothing but kindness. Not much of this life would be new, other than directly experiencing it. She listened as her twin accepted this offer and her heart sank. She couldn't deal with being left behind, she didn't want to be alone. It was such a huge decision to make on the spot that she couldn't believe the words as they came out of her mouth. But surprisingly she meant them. She felt encouragement from the strong grip of her twin's hand as she spoke, "I am ready to become a part of the Valcore bloodline, to stand by my family through thick and thin and to never give up on them no matter what unspeakable things may happen. No matter how dark it gets. I will forever cherish this gift that has been given to me. I accept, mother." She exhaled a little to calm her nerves, but somehow she felt better now that it was out.- ShadowValcore:-As the words left the girls mouth Shadow would nod- "It will hurt for only a moment" -she said before moving quickly around the pool of blood and grabbing Isabella and pulling her tightly against her then biting into her neck the sweet taste of blood filled her mouth soft blood tears would flow down her cheeks and she continued to drink until Isabella's body went limp she then held her daughter in her arms wile she took her own wrist and bit into it her own blood flowing freely she put it Isabella's Lips and poured her own blood into her Daughters mouth. then took a goblet from the alter and poured the blood into her mouth as well the blood of the goblet was Judas's blood- "With my blood now yours be reborn"- She said softly then laid her daughter down on the floor and closed her eyes. Before looking to Aleena- "My dear daughter forgive me" -she said softly and then took Aleena into the same hold biting onto her neck and draining her of blood her wrist still dripping blood she would hold it to her daughters Mouth and then he goblet once again repeating the words and laying her down next to her sister- "When you wake you will have new life and with this life comes a hunger you will have your first hunt with me when you wake my dears but for now rest and be reborn.- IzzyDaPada: -As she watched her mother gracefully walk around the pool of blood. As she reached out quickly towards her Isabella would suddenly freeze up and tense up as she felt the presence of something sharp in and around her neck. But, her body started to go cold, then, she went limp. And everything went dark for her, the point of passing out. BUt one doesn't see the light at this point.- ShadowValcore:-Shadow would lift Aleena and carry her over to a special coffin that she had made for her special it was propped open and the soft black satin pillow laid inside. Shadow placed Aleena inside and closed the lid.- "Aleena my brave princess, I am glad to call you my blood." -she closed her eyes then turned back and went to pick up Isabella and carried her over to another coffin that was made special for her as well. she laid her inside and closed the lid.- "Isabella my sweet baby panda your gentile heart will bring light to all of us I am thankful to call you my blood." -she said and then turned away the tears flooding her eyes once more she had finally done it let her girls into the bloodline they where now hers fully blooded to her and through her Judas she walked over to her own coffin and opened the lid Judas already laid inside waiting or her- "it's done my love they are our blood" -she then curled up inside the coffin with him and drifted into sleep.-